habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Rest in the Inn
When a player is ill, or on vacation, or unable to complete their Dailies due to other circumstances, they can rest in the Inn to prevent health loss from their incomplete Dailies. If they are on a boss quest, resting in the Inn also stops their Dailies from damaging the other quest participants. However, resting in the Inn also prevents the player's quest progress from being applied and has other effects, as described below. On the website, go to the Tavern, where you will find Daniel, the Tavern keeper. Click the green "Rest in the Inn" button at the bottom of his dialogue box. Daniel will then show you this helpful message that explains how resting in the Inn works: "You're resting in the Inn! While checked-in, your Dailies won't hurt you at the day's end, but they will still refresh every day. Be warned: If you are participating in a Boss Quest, the Boss will still damage you for your party mates' missed Dailies unless they are also in the Inn! Also, your own damage to the Boss (or items collected) will not be applied until you check out of the Inn." To rest in the Inn on the mobile app, go to the Tavern and tap the "PAUSE YOUR DAILIES" button. Avatar Changes While you are in the Inn, Habitica alters your avatar to show that you're resting. Your avatar's eyes will close and "Zzz" will be displayed. The Data Display Tool will show "Zzz" as well. Dailies While you're resting in the Inn, a reminder will appear at the top of your Dailies column to remind you of your status. You will not lose any health or streaks for Dailies that you do not complete. If you are on a boss quest, you will not cause damage to your party for Dailies that you do not complete. However, you still have the option to check off Dailies if you want to. Any Dailies you do complete will still earn immediate gold, experience, and mana, as well as a chance of a Drop. Dailies will become unticked every day as normal. In other words, while resting, you get credit for completing Dailies, but do not get penalized if you don't. This is useful for when you want to keep track of some of your Dailies while on vacation or recuperating from illness. Habits and To-Dos You can also click on Habits and To-Dos while you are resting in the Inn. To-Dos and positive Habits will still earn immediate gold, XP, and mana, as well as a chance of a Drop. Cron Resting in the Inn prevents most normal Cron processes from occurring. There are three notable exceptions: * Drop count will still be reset to zero at normal Cron time (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday), * All buffs (including cosmetic buffs such as Snowball) will still expire at normal Cron time. * Boss damage from other party members' missed Dailies will still be added at their normal Cron (see below). One normal Cron process that does not happen while a player is resting in the Inn is the change to task values and colors. Normally, after Cron, To-Dos get redder, incomplete Dailies get redder, and Habits with only one button get more yellow. While a player is resting in the Inn, this does not happen. (Task values will still change normally in other ways; for example, they will still change when a Habit is clicked or a skill affecting task values is cast.) Checking Out of the Inn When you want to return to your active life, on the website, click the "Check Out of Inn" button that you will find in both the Tavern and at the top of your Dailies column on your tasks page. On the mobile app, go to the Tavern and tap the "REACTIVATE YOUR DAILIES" button. Habitica will awaken your avatar; it will remove the Zzz's and open your avatar's eyes. If, while checked in, you complete some Dailies after your most recently elapsed Cron, those Dailies will still be checked off after you check out. Dailies will reset at the next day turn-over, as normal (see Cron). Resting in the Inn while on a Quest Warning: If you are resting in the Inn when you are part of a boss quest, the Inn will shield you and the rest of your party from damage from your own uncompleted Dailies, but you will still receive damage from the boss if other quest participants do not complete all of their Dailies. If you must rest in the Inn while on a quest, examine your health regularly to ensure you are not close to death! While resting in the Inn, you will still accumulate progress on your quest as normal; however, that progress will not be applied to the quest until Cron runs on the day after you check out of the Inn. You can still send, accept, or reject quest invitations while resting. If a quest finishes while you are resting, you will still get the rewards. A player who is Resting in the Inn has preferences.sleep set to true in their data. When not resting, it is set to false. fr:Se reposer à l'Auberge Category:Customization Category:Newbies Category:Boss Quests Category:Mechanics